


Imaginary Lovers

by SrtaDraconis



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crowley is in love, Humor, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, and he hate it, season 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaDraconis/pseuds/SrtaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley es el Rey  del Infierno y un Demonio, los demonios no tienen sentimientos y mucho menos por una criatura que apenas ha evolucionado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Lovers

Los demonios no sienten y mucho menos el Rey del Infierno, por lo que es inverosímil el predicamento en el que se encuentra en estos instantes.

Cuando un alma llega al infierno esta es despojada de todo rastro humano que pudo poseer alguna vez, y no hay nada más humano que los sentimientos. Pero de nuevo, él es un demonio.

Otra cuestión de ser demonio es que ellos se ven movidos por una gran lujuria: satisfacer todos sus deseos, sin importar cuales, en el momento en el que se les plazca. Y como es de esperar, es el deseo sexual el que más se siente.

Y no es solo su culpa, Dean Winchester es uno de los trajes de carnes más apuesto que ha tenido la “dicha” de conocer.  Y no vengan con ambigüedades como los constructos sociales, porque esa es otra cosa a la que los demonios no  hacen caso: un traje de carne sexy es un traje de carne sexy.

La cuestión es que hasta esa parte está todo bien ¿Qué ser en el universo no quiere tirarse a uno de los Winchesters? Él, en lo personal, no le importaría a cuál pero hay algo en Dean que simplemente se le hace más atractivo. Pero ese no es el punto.

El punto es que no solamente se lo quiere tirar, es que a su lado se siente _full, pleno_ , no solo un Rey que se dedica a los torturas y ya, sino como una criatura que merece _amor_.

Amor, palabra curiosa, y algo que no sintió durante su humanidad pero que ahora, con ojos rojos y todo, siente en cada fibra de su retorcido ser. No hay duda que tan ido está. Hay que ver que la sangre del Alce es fuerte, tan heroica, tan estúpida y tan espantosamente buena ¿cómo es posible que un ser que fue adicto a  la sangre de demonio y sea el recipiente del mismísimo Satanás sea tan puro?

Hay que ver que los Winchester lo supieron joder.

Y allí está, viendo como Dean canta de forma horrible todas las canciones de la máquina de karaoke y no puede evitar lo contento que se siente. Y un demonio no se siente contento, se siente satisfecho de las desgracias ajenas pero nunca contento.

Y Crowley tiene tantas ganas de tirárselo, tal vez le pueda convencer de un trío. Sí, tal vez un trío le hará bien, o una orgía para sacarse de una vez por todas esas pendejadas del amor.

Porque Crowley es un demonio, y no cualquier demonio: es el Rey del Infierno. Y el Rey de Infierno no está para amores, ni por más retorcidos que sean.

Pero aún se quiere tirar a Dean Winchester.


End file.
